A Hard Life
by Debbie White
Summary: Bella is abused from the time she was 11. no one cares.  She has to endure the abuse to keep her sister safe. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I dont own twilight... I am just having fun hope you enjoy...

Please Review.

Hard Life... chapter 1...

I am 17 and physically abused by my step-father (Phil) my mom remarried him just after my dad died. Dad was murdered and the killer was never found. My dad was the greatest we would do neat things. He truely loved me.

That was 7 years ago. I have been beat ever since the day my mother got back from her honeymoon. 9 months later Alice was born.

I hide the bruises and protect my baby sister Alice. I call her Ali she just turned 6. Mom has no clue this is happening or she just dont care. We are invisable to her.

I am required to cook, clean, do the laundry, and care for Ali (but I dont mind that part)I have been caring for Ali since she was born. Mom and Phil are very selfish people. I got beat if Ali cried as a baby. Phil was cruel he would use Ali to get me to be on time. He only beat her once.

I think the only reason I never got raped is because I was worth more intact. 

I know how my day is going to be just how I am woken up. If he yells it will be ok. Hair pulling is another way to get me up. But most times I get kicked awake and that sucks.

I mean I'll get up just yell or something. I tried to get up before him but that only worked for a few days and he would just get up earlier. Just to beat me. I would get exhausted. Then the cycle would start over.

Ali shares a bed with me. So that wakes her as well. He started trying to beat her too,but I cover her body with mine.  
>So I hurt alot, and covered with bruises where my dress is. So no one in town knows or they pretend not to notice. Mom works at the local store she is there all the time and when she is home we are out of her hair. She yells at us to go away. She said we were mistakes nice parenting right. I mean who says that to a little kid. Or even their older child. Like I love you too mom.<p>

Today I woke up to a boot to the side I think he cracked a few ribs this time. It hurts to breath.  
>I made breakfast for him, packed sandwiches for Ali and I. We are going out to the meadow today. She is so excited.<p>

"C'mon hurry sissy. He is getting mad."

"I know, there all done ...go get your shoes on and we are out of here." She giggled and left.

"Phil we will be back soon. We need stuff for dinner." He got up walked over to me raised his hand I closed my eyes it is better not to see it coming. He laughed punching me in the stomach.

"Fine just dont be late to have my dinner on the table or the little one will get that." Punching me again. With that Ali came in the room and seen. I pulled her behind me.

"Dinner wont be late." I said grabbing the lunch,shielding Ali as we went out the front door. We went down the street.

"There we can have fun right."

Ali giggled "Yeah sissy"

We skipped to the meadow it is 5 miles away and about 10 miles from the coast there is a convent there as well. We played and it was carefree day.

"Ali time for lunch honey." I said

"K sissy"

"You know we got to get ready soon, right."

"Yeah but I had fun today. Thanks sissy"

"We got to go to the convent for the stuff for dinner and we cant be late."  
>"We wont be sissy I will run." I laughed at her energy.<br>"Alright, maybe father Cope will give us a ride back into town. That way we will be early" I said

We walked there. Listening to the sounds of the birds. Ali was so happy today. We were walking along the forest

Then I heard a twig snap, and rustling of the bushes.

I turned around to see and there were 5 men approaching us instinctly I pulled Ali behind me. We turned to run and there were 3 other men right there.

The men laughed said something I didnt understand.

"Please, dont hurt us." I said

They have swords and I know I wont survive that. The one man with black curly hair and pretty blue eyes pushed his sword forward "Go" and pointed so we went to the beach. I went where he pointed what choice did I have.

There were boats there then the man grabbed me another grabbed Ali and placed us on the boat and said "quiet girl" Ali is crying. I pick her up hug her and kiss her and whisper "it will be ok sis smile for me."  
>She stopped gave me a sad smile<p>

"We are going to be late for dinner sissy, and he will hurt you again. Sorry I didnt see in time. "

"Dont...We got other problems right now. Just make them believe I'm your mom so we dont get separated K."

" K mommy" 


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

...Chapter 2 ...Our arrival...

Hours went by, days went by, on this boat. The man with the blue eyes came and gave us food. There are 7 other girls here not including Ali. They cry a lot. I am happy it has been the longest time since I can remember not being beat my ribs still hurt but they are better. Ali has not left my lap and I hug her tightly even when we sleep. We use a bucket to pee in. I help Ali. Days went on it started to get colder, but we stayed to ourselves we whispered to each other. I helped Ali I give her my food so she don't get sick. We stayed below deck at first Ali was really sick, from the sea, but that passedIt has been 2 full weeks and we finally see land again. I have only taking half of my food and half of the water.

Until the bluey said "No you eat that now. You will get sick if you continue. then what happens to her." pointing to Ali That happened at the first week.

Bluey came in and said "Get up now" we all did. Then the other men came down tied us up and I kept Ali close. We were picked up and taken off the boat. Placed on the ground and the men were arguing in another language

The Bluey stood in front of me and Ali shouted something everyone was quiet then. He picked us up and left the others.

We went into a house of sorts. It was the largest one of this village. I was scared there were others in here. He said something and everyone went into action.

He looked at me and said "Go with them" pointing in the direction he wanted us to go. We followed the females to another room. This room has a few tubs along the wall it is a bathroom of sorts. At least it has a place to go to the bathroom, and running water.

The older woman motioned for me and Ali to get in the tub. I helped Ali then the older women tried to take over, but Ali was getting upset "Ali it is ok sweetheart." She looked at me and I nodded to Ali and she started to undress.

We got into the tub they washed our hair and body. I was a little uncomfortable being naked in front of all these ladies, but it has been 2 weeks since we had a bath.

They are all particially dressed, but they all look good Native people they seem nice they talked in another language the older lady pointed to her self and said "Esme" she has caramel colored hair and green eyes.

"Bella" I pointed to my self "Ali" I said pointing to Ali

She smiled and noticed my bruises that had faded and started yelling in another language all the other girls looked scared that made me scared as well and I pulled Ali to me protecting her with my body. Ali started crying "Mommy I'm scared"

"I know sweetie. Its ok"

Esme walked out and drugged in Bluey she slapped him in the head and was screaming at him. He held up his hands saying something. Then she pointed at me.

He said "How" pointing at my bruises. I flinched as he raised his hand. Then more yelling from Esme. "Sorry" raising his hands backing away.

"No this is from my moms husband. Not him sorry." I whispered.

I tried to keep me and Ali covered we are both naked sitting in a tub. Esme seen my discomfort and yelled again he talked to her again, and then left.

She helped get out, dry off and get dressed then I started helping Ali she stopped me pointing to a chair. "Ali smile it is going to be ok" I said calmly.

I sat down and a pretty blonde that looked pregnant came over and started doing my hair. Esme was helping Ali get dressed. Ali came and sat on my lap and Esme started combing Ali's jet black hair. Then we went out to a main room where I helped with dinner. Then Esme showed me a room pointed to Ali and made a sleeping motion. So I told Ali "Honey this is where you are to sleep I guess. I will be back alright."

"Sissy I'm scared"

I laughed "Don't worry girly, sleep and I'll be back in the morning." I was truly worried now. I was just glad that Ali was not going to see me get raped. I mean that is what usually happens to girls after they are taken

I kissed her tucked her into the bed, covered her with the soft fur blanket. I walked out of the room and was lead to another room by Bluey "Clothes off" and he pointed to the bed and walked out. I did as I was told.

I fell asleep with in minutes I was exhausted. The fur blanket was so soft and I haven't slept without clothes I was little. This was the first time I have slept so comfortably. I knew that the pain will come and at least I'd be comfortable until then.I woke up to a warm body covering mine and it felt amazing. Like static electricity. I was being kissed. I woke up looking at these amazing green eyes. He kissed my neck up to my jaw. Stopping on my mouth. That kiss I could feel in my toes. As he was kissing me he started feeling down my sides. He caressed my breasts. He went down my ribs and I hissed out in pain. He sat up pulled the covers back and seen my bruises they were a light purple now some were yellow.

You could see the anger in his eyes as he said "what happen to you?" pointing at my bruises.

Wait he speaks English and besides Ali I haven't talked to anyone. "I'm Bella, What is your name?"

"Edward. Now answer the question!"

"How long have you known English?"

"Awhile. now answer." I think he is getting irritated. "My step-father did this to me."

"Why would he beat his child were you bad."

"No. He would hit, kick, punch me most times when he woke me up. I protect Ali my sister. So he wont do that to her, and he wasn't my father."

"So the child isn't yours."

"She isn't mine but I have cared for her since my mom gave birth to her. See my mom never wanted us. My dad loved me, but she never wanted me then she had Ali. Phil didn't care either and when Ali was 3 Phil broke her arm. From that time I always put myself between her and phil. I mostly get broken bones ribs, fingers, toes. I didn't care as long as she was safe."

"How old are you?"

"I am 17 summers"

"Have you ever been with a man before?"

"No, I was to be married next summer for a large sum, and I was to keep Ali. Ali is 6 but she is tiny because we were never fed properly. I tried but they didn't care." I don't know why I am telling him everything. I must be crazy.

"You know why I'm here right?" He said

"Yes I know, but you are the first person to care for me. With out pain."

"I will be gentle with you. I promise."

With that he lowered me back onto the bed kissing me all over. I figured if this was going to happen anyway I was going to enjoy myself.

I was panting. He was amazing. He took his time with me licking me around my nipples down carefully down between my legs licking my most sensitive spot.

"Oh my god" I murmured as I withered below him. I chanted his name as came. It was such a good feeling.

Then he said "This part is going to be unpleasant love." as he lined himself up and entered me. For the first time I felt pain and I couldn't help but scream out in pain as soon as I did he stopped moving whispering how sorry he was kissing the tears away. I could tell it was hard for him to stay still.

The pain started going away. I lifted my hips for him to continue and he started moving again. It was uncomfortable at first then it turned into pleasure that I never felt before. I was close to coming again and my muscles tightened around him. I came again and he was chanting something in another language as he spilled his seed into me and my muscles milked him. "Wow" I said.

He laughed and rolled us to the side and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll be back love in a minute." I got up I had blood between my legs. He through on his pants and went out the door. He came back in a minute later with a rag to clean me up He did it gently taking great care of me. I fell asleep soon after.

There was loud knocking that woke me up. Then yelling in another language. Edward yelled, the knock went to pounding.

"Now brother. Or I'm coming in."

"Love we need to get dressed apparently Alice is screaming for you. We have 3 minutes then my brother will make that pretty blush come out and he'll bring her in." Then knocking again speaking in another language from outside the door. Edward said something. He looked at me got up came over to me kissed me and pulled my dress over my head saying

"Your body is only mine to look at my love. Your mine now, My wife, My everything." Then looked at the door and spoke again and Bluey came in with a crying Ali in his arms. I got up went over to her took her from him and he looked relieved. Said something and left.

I kissed Ali "What happened honey?"

"I had a dream. A bad one." She sniffled.

I rocked her. "Tell me about it" she has dreams that come true.

"There are going to be bad people that are going to kill everyone at night. We all die."

"How many days Ali."

"Two Or three"

"Ali is it 2 or 3"

she looked dazed for a second "3 it is 3" and she started crying again.

I looked at Edward and said "I know this sounds crazy but please trust me. In 3 nights you will be attacked and everyone will die."

"By who" he asked.

I looked at Ali

"I don't know they had mean faces and bones on there shoulders, and hair from other people's heads and red like blood markings all over their bodies."With that Edward got up and left not saying a word.

"Ali everything will be ok, baby. He will protect us." I know he will he seemed to believe me. I could only hope.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3               EPOV

...I don't own twilight...

With this chapter Edward and his family are talking in the Viking language.

...Chapter 3 .…..

**Edward POV**

I have been hunting with my father and little brother Jasper. Since this morning. We have been going almost the whole time our warriors been gone. We Cullens are always prepared, and winter is getting closer. The winters are getting harder, longer, and colder. My brother should be back within a day or so.

Carlisle is my father and the chief of our village. Esme my mother has green eyes that I have and she has carmel colored hair. She almost died at the birth of my little brother.

Jasper just turned 10 summers. He is a very skilled hunter even as a small boy. He has dads blue eyes and blond hair, but the waves in his hair was from our mother.

Emmett is my older brother he is away at this time raiding to get us through the winter. I have been watching over his wife Rose she should have her baby soon.

Rose is a fierce woman she has blue eyes and blond hair. The perfect woman for my older brother, she keeps him in line without stepping out of line herself.

As we got back to the village I seen the ships. This is wonderful they are back.

"Father, Em is back. I hope it was profitable."

"We need it to be my son or some wont make it through the winter." my father said.

"Dad good thing we got these 3 deer today." Jasper said

Dad laughed, patted Jasper on his head, and said "You are right my boy, and a good thing that we brought you or we would not have get them, or drag them back."

"Awh …. Dad, Edward helped plus he is doing all the work, dragging these things back." Jasper said

I laughed "Thanks Jasper, at least I know your loyal to me. C'mon lets go hang these (pointing to the deer) dad can go see mom"

"Finish up sons and come inside." Our father said as he headed inside

After 10 minutes we were able to go inside. We got inside and there was an argument with _Emmett_ and another warrior **James**.

"**She was mine I seen her first, Plus I want that little girl."**

"_She was never yours and you will never have that sweet little girl."_

"**Like I said I seen her first, So she is mine."**

"_No if you remember right I got her to come without a fight. If you want one take one of the others to warm your bed. I gave this one to my little brother Edward. Plus that little girl is hers and since she belongs to him so does that little girl." _

"**Carlisle this is my claim, and I want her. You know after he sleeps with her I can no longer touch her, and I want her."**

"As the one in charge at the time of the raid Emmett is the one to pick what happens to the first one he picks you know this James so stop making a scene and pick another." Dad said.

That ended the fight and he picked another girl she has curly reddish hair just above her shoulders and dull blue eyes. She was screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HEATHEN." Then she almost slapped him acrossed the face. He grabbed her slapped her. We knew if she continued to fight he will beat her, and rape her right here in front of everyone, and it was his right. My father could only do so much.

She spit on him and that was the last straw for James. He punched her in the stomach. Then he grabbed her dress and started ripping it.

"James take it to your own house." Emmett said as he left the room

I took my leave as well pulling Jasper behind me as we got into the hall I turned to Jasper and said "Jasper, Don't ever treat a woman that way. We have our ways, but there are ways to do them and still respect our women. You don't see dad or Em treating mom or Rose that way, right?"

"No, but why didn't dad, Em, or you stop him?" Jasper asked

"We cant she dishonored him and she has to be punished by him. She belongs to him. He will decide if he wants her as his wife or just a bed slave.

That is his choice." I said.

With that I left Jasper at his door "Please don't go back out there, it isn't a good thing to watch. Go to bed I need to talk to Em. Good night brother."

Jasper smiled "Good night brother, and I don't desire to see someone mistreated, wheather she deserves it or not."

With that I went to Emmett's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come In" Emmett said

"Hello, brother how did everything go for you? We got a lot of meat, and skins these two months while you were gone. We may have enough now. We are going to go over that tomorrow."

"Well brother I actually got you a gift, but you already know that. She seems nice enough sorry about the kid though. Your woman wouldn't put her down, and she barely ate she gave her food to the kid till I forced her to stop. I couldn't give the little one to James, So if you don't want her Rose and I will take her. James has been so cruel lately." Em said and continued "Oh and your gift is in your bed. Good Night little bro, and enjoy."

"Thanks brother." I said as I left

Em started laughing "Eager are we brother, don't worry we will take care of the kid for the night."

I went to my chamber where I took off my clothes and climbed into bed. There she was and she was So beautiful. I hovered over her she was sleeping and completely naked. I was instantly hard.

I started kissing her and she started moaning in a way encouraging me to continue. Plus she was giving off an amazing charge. I started to move my hands down her small form she was thin but her body was amazing. I stopped at her breasts and gave them attention.

Then I moved my hands down her sides and she hissed at me and I knew it was in pain. Even with my impossibly hard erection I sat up. Pulling the covers back. I seen her sides and there were so many bruises, and I could tell she had a few broken ribs.

I was so angry at the monster that hurt my sweet beauty, and I wanted to know so I could kill him. I know some English my father said it was important to learn so I asked

(consversation between **Edward** and _Bella_)

**"what happen to you?" **as I pointing at her bruises.

She didn't answered right away

_"I'm Bella, What is your name?"_

**"Edward. Now answer the question!"**

_"How long have you known English?"_

**"Awhile. now answer." **I was getting irritated. Just waiting I didn't think it was a hard question

_"My step-father did this to me." _

**"Why would he beat his child were you bad." **

_"No. He would hit, kick, punch me most times when he woke me up. I protect Ali my sister. So he wont do that to her, and he wasn't my father." _

**"So the child isn't yours."**

_"She isn't mine but I have cared for her since my mom gave birth to her. See my mom never wanted us. My dad loved me, but she never wanted me then she had Ali. Phil didn't care either and when Ali was 3 Phil broke her arm. From that time I always put myself between her and phil. I mostly get broken bones ribs, fingers, toes. I didn't care as long as she was safe."_

**"How old are you?" **

_"I am 17 summers"_

**"Have you ever been with a man before?" **

_"No, I was to be married next summer for a large sum, and I was to keep Ali. Ali is 6 but she is tiny because we were never fed properly. I tried but they didn't care." _

**"You know why I'm here right?" **

_"Yes I know, but you are the first person to care for me. With out pain." _

**"I will be gentle with you. I promise."**

I lowered her back down onto my bed, and resumed kissing her all over. I was glad she seemed to be enjoying everything. I started licking, kissing, nipping her everywhere

we were panting. She has an amazing body and I just responded . I took my time with licking around her nipples down carefully down between her legs licking her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my god" she murmured as she withered below him.

"_Edward" _as she came This was the most amazing feeling I have ever had I am sure that the gods are giving me the best gift in the world

I knew this part was going to hurt her but there was no way around it

"This part is going to be unpleasant love." as I lined myself up and entered her. It felt so wonderful, warm, and like I was home. I stopped as soon as I was all the way in. She had just screamed, and there was tears running out of her eyes. I kissed away the tears and whispered to her "I'm so sorry love, the pain will be gone soon." The hardest thing was to stay still I wanted her to adjust to my size so I could continue.

She lifted her hips so I started moving again. This feeling was the best thing ever and I pulled out and went in again as the rythum continues I could feel her cumming again around me. Her muscles tightened around meand that was my undoing I whispered in Viking "My love your so good to me thank the gods for bringing you to me, my wife, my life."

As I spilled my seed into her and her muscles milked me.

"Wow" she said.

I laughed and rolled us to the side and kissed her on the forehead and said

"I'll be back love in a minute."

I got up there was blood between her legs. I pulled on my pants and went out the door. I needed to get her a cloth to clean her up. The warriors were chearing knowing that I now have the beauty.

I went back into my chambers and cleaned her up gently. She fell asleep soon after. I watched her sleep for a while she is the most beautiful creature I have ever meet. I laid down beside her and pulled her close to me. I felt better and fell asleep.

There was loud knocking that woke me up.

Then Em was yelling at me in Viking "You need to get up brother this little thing has been screaming for a long time, or I'm coming in and I'll see that pretty little thing you have in there. You have 3 minutes"

I yelled back "Please go away she is still sleeping"

the knocking went to pounding.

"Now brother. Or I'm coming in." and that was in English so my love could understand.

"Love we need to get dressed apparently Alice is screaming for you. We have 3 minutes then my brother will make that pretty blush come out and he'll bring her in."

"I mean it Edward 3 minutes to get the banchie to screaming, and never ask me to do that again she is so scared." Em said in Viking

"Fine Em 3 minutes, but just so you know you offered to keep my new little one." I got up pullled my pants on picked up my loves dress, kissed her on the forehead then pulled her dress down and said

"Your body is only mine to look at my love. Your mine now, My wife, My everything."

"Times up I comin in" Em said

"It's fine come in brother"

Em came in with a crying child in his arms. She got up went over to the child and took her from Em and he looked relieved.

Em Said "Thank the gods I thought she would never stop crying. Please make sure she is ok. Rose and I are worried." as he left.

Bella kissed the child "What happened honey?"

"I had a dream. A bad one." She sniffled.

Bella rocked her and said "Tell me about it?"

"There are going to be bad people that are going to kill everyone at night. We all die." The child said

I was stunned. I said nothing and just listened

"How many days Ali." Bella said

"Two Or three" the child who's name is Ali I now know.

"Ali is it 2 or 3" Bella pushed

Ali looked dazed for a second "3 it is 3" and Ali started crying again.

Bella looked at me and said "I know this sounds crazy but please trust me. In 3 nights you will be attacked and everyone will die."

"By who" I asked.

Bella looked at Ali

"I don't know they had mean faces and bones on there shoulders, and hair from other people's heads and red like blood markings all over their bodies."

Oh shit our enemies look like that I need to go if any of this has any merit then we got a lot to do. I got up and walked out of my chambers. I need to protect my new family. I went to Em and dad were talking. Apparently Ali woke up everyone up.

"Dad we got a problem. We are going to be attacked by the Volturi Vikings in 3 days."

"Are you sure Son."

"Umm …. This is going to sound crazy but the little one seen it in a dream, and Bella said most of the dreams she has comes to life. Dad we need to prepare I just got them and I wont lose them."

"Son we all have much to lose."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

...Chapter 4 .…..

**Bella POV**

Now go back to sleep I laid her down on the bed next to me kissed her and started humming her lullaby. The biggest thing was to get Ali to calm down. She fell asleep quickly. So did I. I woke up to yelling and breaking things. I went out quietly. Turning to make sure Ali was still asleep, and she was like a rock.

The main room there were many men yelling and looking angry. I stayed hidden in the hallway. Scared of being seen.

Edward looked pissed off I didn't understand what they were saying but they were disagreeing in the yelling continued.

Then the blonde tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her.

(Conversation between **The blonde **and _Bella_)

**"How do you know?" **

_"Ali is rarely wrong especially when it has to do with her directly." _

**"If we do nothing what will happen?"**

_"Just as Ali seen we will all die. Sorry." _

With that she walked into the room and started yelling as well and the whole room looked at her as she yelled in there language. They all just nodded some looked pissed but nodded as well. She kissed the man with curly hair (Edward's brother) and left the room.

I was stunned

**"C'mon they will leave soon. Men don't know how to make decisions. They just need to be pushed in the right direction. ThanksWhat is your name"**

_"Bella and thank you... Umm what is your name?" _

She smiled

**"I'm Rose. We will talk in the morning. Night Bella." **

She dropped me off at my door. I crawled into bed next to Ali and went back to sleep.

A short time later I felt strong arms wrap around me and a kiss on my forehead.

"My love I need you so bad."

"Ali is right here. That cant happen she will wake up."

"I promise to be quiet" he begged "No honey maybe she will wake and you can get someone to watch her later."

He started grinding on my bottom he was hard and trying to get the friction he needed. I put my hands behind my back into his pants and started rubbing his shaft. He hissed

"ohhhhh love please don't stop" he whispered.

I went down the shaft then around the head. There was a some pre-cum coming out and I rolled that around the head. He bucked into my hands as I picked up speed.

Then my hands were covered in a sticky seed of my honey.

I giggled and said "You made a mess honey. I hope that helped you baby."

"You have no idea do you love. I have a mess to clean up. I'll be back."

with that he was out the door. I got up wiped my hands on the rag from earlier and went back to bed. I woke up to pain in between my legs and a full bladder.

Ali was staring at me "Mommy I'm hungry."

"It is ok sissy I told him and I get to keep you." I said "Now lets go get breakfast"

Ali smiled and said "He loves you sissy, and he reads people really good too."

"I love him too. Now hush while we are out here. Some can speak English that don't let on. I want you safe."

"K sissy food I'm so hungry." She was better then and eat quietly. The whole day was preparing for the worst. Everyone was in action.

Ali got up a few times picked up weapons placing them in spots needed for the battle. She went over to Edward's brother stood there until he picked her up she kissed him on the cheek he smiled and nodded kissed her back.

Then he put her down and told her to go play. She smiled and waved. Edward came over to me "Wife I need you again please."

"Love you sound like a whiney little child."

"You my dear are mine and everyone knows it."

He thrusted his hips into mine.

"You see what you do to me."

He said something and picked me up and stormed into our room where he pulled up my dress, pulled down his pants and thrusted into me. We both moaned.

He whispered "I've needed this love. You feel so good."

It felt so good. He held my hips to keep a steady pace. He reached around my front and rubbed my center as he thrusted into me. That made me come around him. With my muscles tightening around him that bought him his orgasm. He spilled his seed into me again.

"That my love is so good. I could do this for days. But soon my father will notice my absence, and Em can only distract him for a short time. Lets get you cleaned up."

With that we went to the bathroom. He said something and the emptied. The people smiled as they walked out the girls giggled.

"You my love have 10 minutes for your bath. Sorry it isn't longer. But enjoy it." With that there was yelling in another language.

He laughed "See I'm missed already. I'll be back soon."

With that he left me and I went into the bathroom took off my clothes and slide into the tub. I was in my own piece of heaven. There was a knock after a couple of minutes "Bella It's Rose. Alice wants you. She is crying."

With that Rose and Ali walked in.

Ali was distressed saying "something happened a lot of people are dying again."

"Ok ...sissy look for the trigger"

"A man goes to the bad people and they attack in the morning. The man wants ... She looked at Rose and continued... Em to pay he hurts her and the baby." She whispered.

"Please make it stop I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please please please." She chanted

as I dried off and I put my clothes on. Went to Rose

(_Bella_ and **Rose**)

_"Who would have a vendetta against Em?" _

**"vendetta? I don't understand that word"**

"Umm... Like has something against him."

**"Bella he is 3 in command. He gets pretty much what he wants." **

_"Has he taken something that belonged to someone else." _

She looked at Ali but said nothing.

_"Explain that."_

**"Well when you were bought here Em made the decision that Alice was to come here with you. I guess they fought on the boat. Except everyone backed Em. He was in charge."**

_"You have to talk to Em and see who wanted Ali and prevent him from going." _

"It is too late he left already. The bad people will be here in the morning." Ali said

_"Ali don't cry we will fix this .you will see." _With that we followed Rose to the main room. She went over to Em whispered to him. He went pale pulled Rose close to him. Said something Edward came over to me picked up Ali said something hugged her kissed her on the cheek.

Said something else everyone nodded. Another man with blonde hair said something. Edward said something in return. I just stared at everyone clearly they are having an argument.

Plus the way Edward is holding Ali in protecting way Ali says something. He kissed her again whispered something smiled at her. She nodded he put her down she came over to me held my hand as Edward continued. Ali stiffened as she had another visión.

"No... she went over to a man kicked him in the whom shin... Think something else you dummy... That don't help."

Edward said something the man. The man smiled said something to him. "That is a little better" Ali said.

I looked at Ali she has only been up for a short time but she was exhausted. It will only get worse. As she forces visións the more tired she gets.

"Ali please give it a rest. Your going to hurt yourself." I said

"To many still die sissy." Ali said

She forces another visión comes to picks up a dagger hands it to a boy just a little older then herself points to where she wants it. He put it where she asks.

She forces another visión staggers the boy grabs her to steady her. She smiles at him. Grabs another dagger and a sword hands it to an older boy "You'll need that." Ali said

She forced another visión and collapsed. The first boy with blonde hair caught her and picked her up. He said something got the men to look at them completely scared. Edward took her from the boy said something to the boy. The boy nodded. Edward came over to me caring Ali .

"What happened to her." Edward said

"Well when she forces it... It weakens her. She will be out for about an hour or longer. I told her to stop for a little while but she is so stubborn."

Edward said something to everyone else and brought Ali to our room where a lot of people are laid her on the bed. Said something everyone nodded but said nothing he kissed me and handed me a dagger

"Put that somewhere on you love" and walked out.

Rose came over to me "We are to stay here for the duration. We are not to leave this room."

"How long till morning" I asked

"Just a few more hours." Rose said

There are about 25 women and children in this room. The door opened and 13 more women and children came in. The two Ali helped boys stood by the door. Both with swords that looked smaller, but just their size.

Esme said something and everyone relaxed and started going to sleep. I made it to the bed laid down kissed Ali. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I just stared at the ceiling. Hoping for the best.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	5. Chapter 5  EPOV

...I don't own twilight...

With this chapter Edward and his family are talking in the Viking language.

...Chapter 5 .…..

**Edward POV**

After talking to Dad and Em convincing them of my new daughter's skills. It was time to convince the rest of the village we only have 3 days. So we had to hurry.

Dad called for an Immediate meeting with all the warriors. Let me say the arguments were awful. James was livid. Em had said that he was just mad. But I knew it went deeper than that we had been arguing for what seemed like hours.

(One argument)

"You don't even know if that little brat is even right." Laurent said

"Do we even want to take the chance." Em said

"She could have just had a night terror we did just abducted her and her mother from her home." James said

"Yeah, We agree." said Riley and Stephen

"Riley what if it is true that new little wife Breanna is it are you willing to hand her over. When you just got her. I for one don't want my wife and children to suffer. Plus we Cullens are always prepared, so what can it hurt to prepare." Garrett my cousin said

"It is a waste of time. We have to prepare for winter." James yelled

"We wont make it through the winter with out more meat, lumber, more fur to keep us warm." Laurent said

James picked up a bowl and throwen it at the wall.

"That was mature." Em said

James continued picking things up and throwing them.

"Stop throwing things James." Dad said

"I don't believe we should put all our faith in a small child, that was just taken." Eleazer (James's father) said

We continued to argue for another 10 minutes then Rose came over looking tired and livid. She is almost ready to have her baby and everyone knows never mess with a pregnant women's sleep.

"Are you baffoons done yelling this is insane. It will never hurt to be prepared and you stop breaking things it took us along time to make those and it is making a mess that you will never pick up. We only have 2 days now and we need sleep and we need to prepare. God for being a man you can be so dense. So what if we got this information from a child. Her mom said that she is never wrong when it involves her. I think the gods have given us a gift with that little one, so lets stop the yelling go to sleep and if you don't want sleep then shut up so the rest of us can." Rose yelled

with that Rose went over to Em. Kissed him on the cheek and continued

"Husband please come to bed so I can be comfortable."

Then she turned started walking away. "Em now"

We all laughed but he turned "You guyes were the ones to wake her. Now I have to pay. I pray to the gods she will fall back to sleep quickly. I love her and she will always be my top priority so even if you all don't prepare I will so I protect my family and my people. Now I'm off to make ammens for you being to loud." Em said smiling

"Night Em see you in the morning, brother I agree with you, and prepare we will." I said

I followed Em out and left him as we passed his room.

I went into my chambers seen my love in the bed hugging my daughter protectively.

I took off my tunic but left on my pants. I crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist pulling her towards me. I kissed her on her forehead. I was instantly hard touching her soft body

"My love I need you so bad." I said

"Ali is right here. That cant happen she will wake up." Bella said

"I promise to be quiet" I begged . Just the thought of being in her again was overwhelming.

"No honey maybe she will wake and you can get someone to watch her later." Bella said

I started grinding my erection into her bottom I was trying to get the friction I needed. After a minute she put her hands into my pants and started rubbing my erection. I hissed

"ohhhhh love please don't stop" I begged.

I needed this. And if this was all she was offering at the time I'll take it

She worked me and it felt like heaven and it didn't take me long to find my release.

Then my love's hands were covered in a my seed. It was almost humerous, then she giggled and said "You made a mess honey. I hope that helped you baby."

I was amused that she found it funny and I was satisfied

"You have no idea do you love. I have a mess to clean up. I'll be back."

Now I needed to clean myself up and I went to the bathroom.

I got a cloth changed my pants. Next time I'll be in her when I find my release. I'll ask someone to watch our daughter, anyone even if it is only for a half of an hour.

When I got back into bed my love was sleeping. I was exhausted and I needed a few hours of sleep.

I woke to find my little daughter looking at me.

"Are you my new dad?" she asked

I smiled "If you want me to be." even If I want it she had a choice and even if she chose I would still take care of her.

"I would like that as long as you don't hurt my sissy." Ali said

"I would never hurt her, I love her sweetheart." I said.

"You have a lot to do today, and it will be difficult. You are changing things. I only see a few dying, and I'll help them to stop that." Ali said.

"I guess I need to get up, Is many up?"

She giggled "No Em is up take Rosie some water, food and she will be happy for now."

"Alright, wake Bella up in a little while. Then you will be able to eat." I said

"I got to use the bathroom." Ali said

With that I picked her up carried her to the bathroom. "Do you need me to help you?"

"No, I got it but can you wait for me to get done?"

Yeah like I would let her just walk around with James around he looks at her funny, and I would never let him hurt my little one. The sick bastard.

"No little one I will stay till you are done. Then drop you off at my chambers and I'll pick up the stuff for rose, but you knew that already right." I said

"I knew most of it but I still liked to hear it. Thanks daddy."

She went in and after a few minutes came back out. I picked her up and carried her back. Then I went to get stuff for Rose and I'm telling her the little one sent me to her.

And I did just that.

I got to Em and Rose's chambers. I knocked and was invited in.

I went in and said "Ali said you would want this." handing over the food and drink to Rose.

"Oh thanks a lot Edward." Rose smiled and kissed me on the cheek

"Awh baby where is my love." Em said

"I love you Em, but your brother is my favorite right now for this." holding up the food I just brought her

I smiled and said "I will have to thank my little Ali for all this affection then."

"You do that brother." Rose said

"Em we got much to discuess, and do lets go." I said

He kissed Rose and her belly said "Baby I love you but I got to prepare. I need to protect you."

With that we went out. Getting everything in order. Sharpening blades, hiding some incase we may need it.

_I_ had a conversation with **Em**

"_Em I need you to distract dad for a small amount of time."_

"**Eddie dad will be angry we have a lot to do today. He will notice if you go even for a few minutes."**

"_Just for 30 minutes I need to be with her."_

"**No way man, I don't want dad's wrath today, Rose's was enough."**

"_This is your fault. C'mon please Em. I just got her."_

He laughed **"I'm always up for a challenge, but as soon as he notices your absents I'm telling. I want no wrath of our father. Even if we don't get our asses beat any more I still remember those, and I totally got more than you did. I was such a mischievous child that needed guidance." **

"_Mom says that your little one will be ten times worse than you ever were as a punishment from the gods."_

"**Yeah they should have warned me cuz there isn't any way anyone can be 10 times worse than me."**

"_I feel bad for Rosie she is going to have her hands full."_

He just glared at me, then smiled "**Yeah, me and my boy will have fun, If it is a girl you will have to protect the boy cuz I'll probably kill him." **

I laughed.

The whole day was preparing for the worst. Everyone was in action.

Hours went by Bella and Ali came out. Bella got Ali and herself some breakfast

Ali got up a few times picked up weapons placing them in spots needed for the battle.

Ali came over to Em and stood by him until he bent down and picked her up she kissed him on the cheek he smiled. Ali started whispering to Em and Em nodded kissed her back. "Thanks little one now go play with Jasper."

Then he put her down. She smiled and waved.

Then I went over to my wife and whispered in her ear. "Wife I need you again please."

"Love, you sound like a whiney little child."

I don't care what I sound like I thought

"You my dear are mine and everyone knows it."

I thrusted my hips into her. And whispered "You see what you do to me."

"Em now I'll be back." I said in Viking.

Then I picked her up and went to my chambers where I pulled up my love's dress, and pulled down my pants and thrusted into her. We both moaned.

I whispered "I've needed this love. You feel so good."

Praise to the gods this feels so good. I held her hips to keep a steady pace. I reached around her front and rubbed her center as I thrusted into her softness. That made her find her release around me. With her muscles tightening around me that bought my orgasm and I spilled his seed into her again. Praying to the gods for a child.

"That my love is so good. I could do this for days. But soon my father will notice my absence, and Em can only distract him for a short time. Lets get you cleaned up." I said

With that we went to the bathroom. I went in and there was a few girls in there "Bella needs this room for 10 minutes so please get out."

My cousin Tanya said "that poor girl you are so selfish cousin."

"Yeah but that isn't your business." I said

She giggled and said "the looks of you says a thousand words dear cousin, but I'm happy for you" and she giggled along with the other girls in here.

I sighed, and followed them out knowing that she would have her time.

"You my love have 10 minutes for your bath. Sorry it isn't longer. But enjoy it."

"Where is he Em we need him here." Dad yelled

"Geese dad I think he went to the bathroom. I'll go get him quickly." Em yelled just as loud

"Eddie hurry up I'm coming to drag you back."

I laughed "See I'm missed already. I'll be back soon."

With that I left her to her 10 minutes of peace. _I_ went to meet with **Em** down the hallway.

"_Thanks I really needed that brother."_

"**Yeah but dad is pissed lets hurry, and let me drag you back that way it looks like you were really in the bathroom."**

"_I'll let you but I truly think that your motive is off."_

"**Your right brother, but you owe me for this and this way dad will not blame me for your absents."**

With that Em dragged me back yelling "See dad I found him in the bathroom."

Dad looked at him like he was crazy but said nothing. We went over stragies.

I looked at my daughter and she was crying Rose picked her up whispered to her and she nodded and they left the big room.

I focused back on my dad and tried so hard to pay attention. I am 22 years old in the spring. So I am confident, with my training Em and I have had. All the sparing, and swording, I am fast, strong and I am the best aside from my dad that is what made him chief that and our blood line.

Dad even gave us pointers on the best way to fight, shoot the bow, and how to fight with a sword ever since we were old enough to stand. Even Jasper is better than most.

I looked around and Rose came into the room. She went over to Em whispered to him. Em went pale pulled Rose close to him. Then whispered to me "Ali said something changed and it happens in the morning and all our women die."

I went over to Ali and picked up Ali I thanked her telling her that everything will be ok I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Then said "Something has changed we will be attached in the morning we need to prepare quickly, as we don't want anyone getting hurt."

"That is for sure cousin we Cullens are always prepared lets keep that way" Garrett said.

Stephan yelled "we are doing this on the account of a little girl that could be wrong."

I said "I wont sit back and not do anything If the gods didn't want us to act then my daughter would not have gotten here."

James said "She wasn't to be your daughter. She was to be mine, and not my daughter. I will get her some day."

I drew my sword and shifted Ali so I was protecting her from him even if it was only words. I kissed her again whispered "don't worry sweetheart I wont let anything happen to her and I love you my daughter. Now go over to your mom K" She nodded I put her down she went over to Bella and held her hand as I turned to James with a murderous look and said "you will never go near my child if you do those heathens will be the lest of your problems."

Then Ali went over to Stephen and said "No... as she kicked him in the shin... Think something else you dummy... That don't help."

I told Stephen to think of doing something else because what ever plans you just made didn't help you at all." Stephen smiled said "Thanks I'll do that." "That is a little better" Ali said.

I also informed Stephen of that as well. My daughter looked very tired

"Ali please give it a rest. Your going to hurt yourself." Bella said

"To many still die sissy." Ali said

Ali stiffens then comes to picks up a dagger hands it to Jasper and to put it where she wants it. Jasper put it where she asks.

Ali stiffens again and staggers Jasper grabs her to steady her. She smiles at him. Then grabs another dagger and a sword hands it to an Ben "You'll need that." Ali said

Ali stiffens again and collapsed. Jasper caught her and picked her up and said "Look you all have displeased the gods."

I took Ali from Jasper "Thanks Jasper now go get everyone in my chambers they are the biggest and the furtherst from the danger plus you and ben will be there. Jasper just nodded. I went over to my love caring Ali I needed to know what happened.

"What happened to her." I said

"Well when she forces it... It weakens her. She will be out for about an hour or longer. I told her to stop for a little while but she is so stubborn."

"don't worry this is normal if she over works her self. Finish preparing men."

I said then turned to go to my chambers for Ali to rest many women and children were already there. I laid Ali on the bed. I Said "Everyone try to sleep a little. It should be over in a few hours." Everyone nodded but said nothing

I kissed Bella and handed her a dagger

"Put that somewhere on you love" and walked out.

I am so worried at this point. Only a few hours and everything in my life would be safe. That is what I've trained for, and praying to the gods will only help.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	6. Chapter 6                      many POV

...I don't own twilight...

With this chapter Edward and his family are talking in the Viking language.

J J J Thanks for the Reviews J J J

The couple of questions I have been asked 1)what is going on with Renee and Phil? They don't care they are so relieved that they don't have feed them or watch them. Phil maybe sad since his punching bag is gone, but he don't miss them. So no they don't notice kids gone.

2)what year is this taken place? Well this is taken place between late 1800's and early 1900's. Carlisle has made the bathroom with running water and working toilet, but in general there isn't running water or toilets.

I hope that answered all your Questions

...Chapter 6 .…..

**EPOV **We first heard a whistle and we knew it was begining. We had everyone in place for an hour. The first warrior I saw was indeed the volturi clan. We were outside the house hidden in the shadows. We had 4 younger boys (10 yrs) set on houses but they have a good shot 9/10 on target.

I seen 40 or so warriors along the tree line. They are coming starting to look in the outer houses

We wanted them to get closer before we reveal ourselves. We have the key.

**Volturi **_Chief_** Clan Warrior POV**

_"None in this one."_

"The women are in that big one." The traitor said

_" Lets go get them." _

"Remember once we get the women we are out." The traitor said

"_We need to hurry then get in and get out."_

"Chief what do we do with those that fight us, or the men and boys?" one of my warriors asked

"_Kill the men and boys take all the women and girls, the ones that fight beat into submission."_

We have been talking with a traitor and have been for years. He came back 4 months ago and told us that it would not be a good time to attack yet. Then he came this evening telling us that it is a good time they aren't expecting anything.

Then everything went so fast. We were attacked and we were fighting with swords. I sent 5 (Demetri, Felix, Alec, Matt, Calcius, Marcus) different warriors into the house with the women, and as soon as we get some we will be gone, into our boats. After 15 minutes 5 women came out with all my men they were screaming. They were put into the smallest boat.

I blew the horn and we were retreating we lost 15 men. So we had to leave one boat.

I quickly looked at the women we have taken. I was pissed one was pregnant, she was a beautiful blond. There was another blond good looking body. Both blonds have blue eyes. There were 3 with brown hair two also has blue eyes, one has brown eyes.

We left quickly, the traitor wanted the brown hair and eye girl/woman. For his help I agreed.

**Bella POV**

_I_ woke up to **Rose** waking me up.

"**Bella I got to use the bathroom. If we take a few we will be ok. Will you come with us?" Rose asked**

"_Sure will you ask Esme to watch Ali."_

"**Yeah, This is Bree, Katie, Angela and Katie's 2 children Maggie, and Irena." **

"_Hi we should hurry we were to stay here, but when you got to go you got to go." _

I just hoped that Edward would not be mad for going.

We got into the bathroom. The girls around Ali's age went quickly then we all got a turn and started to go back. As we came around the corner 5 armed men held swords out at us I stopped and pushed the girls behind Rose's door and motioned for them to be quiet and hide.

The warriors were yelling and they had Rose with a sword at her neck. I didn't want Rose to get hurt so I followed. At least I saved the children.

They said something to each other, then to us which I didn't understand.I must have looked so confused

then Rose said "Follow them or we all are dead."

I nodded and followed them out of the house, and I seen a bloody battle and I felt so sick to my stomach. So many are dead. I hope none are of our warriors.

We were put onto a small boat a little bigger than a canoe. I think that we can take over this boat there is only 6 men on here. I refuse to be a wife to any of them.

Then I seen the mean one with blond that was looking at Ali badly. I felt sick.

He said something to the one in charge. The one in charge nodded.

He came over to me and said something I didn't understand. He repeated himself. I still have no idea what he was saying.

Then he hit me and said it again.

I looked at Rose for help. She was right next to me and whispered "That man gave you to him and he said you belong to him and if you understand."

"No" then he hit me again hard acrossed the face. All the other warriors were laughing. I didn't cry this was not even the worst I have been beat. Then he asked again and I said "Never"

Then he punched me in the ribs. I still have the dagger that Edward gave me hidden on my upper thigh. I knew that he needed to be close in order for me to win.

Man I didn't miss this. As the beating continued. I was so soar and It continued for 5 minutes. Ouch I said mentally but never cried out that was one of Phil's rules.

I curled into a ball to protect as much of myself as possible. Rose said something it sounded like pleading.

The chief said something and he stopped and sat in front of me with another warrior.

(**Rose** and _Bella_ Whispering)

"_Rose did Em give you a dagger?" _

"**Yeah why?" **

"_What about the others do they have a dagger?"_

"**Yeah, Us Cullens are always prepared."**

"_We need to attack them while they are not ready. Right in the neck"_

With that I said "now Rose" she started singing

And we all went into action. I killed The blond that just beat me with out him even looking back at me each of the girls took out 4 men while they just sat there. The one in charge and another was in a room at the back. We proped up the men that we just killed then the chief came and grabbed me Rose whispered "Sorry they want you make it look good but kill the first one before then we will listen kick the board like this we will know and he will be occupied and we will kill him hurry. Then we can get done and go home."

We got to the bed and I was thrown onto it. The one in charge came over to me and started undressing saying something I didn't understand (I really need to learn this language).

He crawled onto the bed and he pushed up my skirt he was in between my legs I grabbed my dagger and stabbed him in the heart and turned it. He fell on me and I tried to move him like he was raping me.

I tapped and I made a grunting sound and then snoring sound the other man pulled off the one in charge. I immediately stabbed him in the heart and turned it as well. He died instantly.

I am covered in blood and I push off the one in charge off me the rest of the way.

I just killed 3 people and I feel terrible for it but I clearly didn't have a choice.

I went out and we steered the boat to shore.

"When it gets there we need to get off and run into the trees right. We help each other."

Rose said something and all of them nodded

As soon as it stopped we jumped down. I of course tripped and Katie steadied me as we continued to run.

It was still dark out but it was safer to stay in the trees. We decided that we needed to hide and wait till we could see.

"Awh…" Rose said

"Are you ok Rose" I said

"No the baby is coming" Rose said

Great this sucks. My body hurts. Rose's baby is coming. We may be being followed. We have no heavy clothes or anything to help Rose or cover up the baby.

Think Bree and I have long skirts and an under garment skirt

"Rose this is going to be hard for you. Since you need to be quiet." I said.

"I will I want to go home." Rose said

Katie said something and looked under Rose's skirt said something.

"She said baby is almost here. I got to push." Rose said

I put the dagger in the under skirt to my knee and cut it off. I did the same to Bree's under skirt. We had a lot of material to clean the baby and wrap it.

Rose whimpered. Then grunted and out came the baby I cleaned it off and handed him to Bree she wrapped him up. Then she grunted again and the second baby came out. I cleaned up the next baby and handed her to Bree.

"How do I wrap them." Bree asked

"Wrap them together to keep them warmer. Here give them here" I said

I took them and wrapped them then used my dagger to cut more material off my under skirt and made a make shift sling to carry the babies.

Rose had delivered her afterbirth shortly after.

At dawn Rose had already fed the babies. We needed to continue to our home.

…**.. * Edward POV * …**

We immediately went into the house after the battle and Garrett's girls came to us crying saying that my wife saved them and pushed them into Mr. Em's room and that it was all their fault for having to use the bathroom.

We left (Me, Em, Riley, Garrett, Ben, Tyler, and 6 others) got on our boat and charged to the little boat that has our Wives. We pushed hard to catch up.

At dawn we seen a small boat on the shore. The one our loved ones were on. I pointed it out and then we aimed to get there.

We seen tracks leading away from our females. I said "Me, Em, and Garrett will follow the tracks. Burn that boat take any valuables and start back but stay out about 1 mile off shore. we will use fire to get you to come to shore. Stay alert." With that we followed the tracks.

After 30 minutes

I heard a small cry.

Then I shouted "BELLA, LOVE, PLEASE COME OUT IT'S US."

"Edward" I heard in a whisper

Then I shouted again "BELLA, LOVE, PLEASE COME OUT IT'S US."

"EDWARD" she shouted and came out from behind a tree she was covered in blood. But she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I wrapped my arms around her then my other family members came out. Em went over to Rose and she was carrying a baby, and her belly was almost gone

Em wrapped his arms around his family. Garrett hugged Katie and I signaled to the ship to pick us up.

As soon as we got the ladies on board Bella collapsed…

I pray to the gods that she is alright.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	7. Chapter 7   EPOV

...I don't own twilight...

With this chapter Edward and his family are talking in the Viking language.

J J J Thanks for the Reviews J J J

...Chapter 7 .…..

**Edward POV**

I watched my love sleep she was still covered in blood, Who's I have no idea. She also has many bruises.

Rose and my brother are talking quietly, as are my cousins we are very lucky that we got our wives back.

Rose came over to me and said "Brother she took a lot, It was James. He beat her pretty bad. She was protecting all of us girls. He was coming to hit me and she put herself in front of me. He hit, punched, and kicked her over and over the first time. The next time he went over to Bree and started to grope her and she went over to him and hit him, I think just to get his attention away from Bree. That made him beat her for the second time. Not as bad as the first but still I heard her ribs crack. On the third time Chief Aro wanted to take Katie, Bella went over to him and hit him just take his attention away from her then the two of them beat her. She was so weak. I tried to help her. Then the big guy went over to Angela and tried to drag her away to rape her, Bella got up how I have no idea, but she did and went over to him and kicked him in the groin. He fell instantly. Causing James to beat her again. As she was being dragged away she told me to kill the rest. Aro and James were going to rape her in the Captain's room. I know they didn't get the deed done and she killed them before that. With that dagger you gave her. After we killed the 4 other men we got the boat to shore. Bella helped us all even though she was in pain. Is she alright? I feel horrible, I wish I would have done more."

"Rose you couldn't have if you would have they would have …." Em said but I interrupted him

"Rose I know Bella and she would have been hurt more if you intervened. She would have protected you, all of you till the end. I need to go check on her."

"…..

PLEASE …..DON'T TOUCH ME! "

I looked at the cabin and run into it. Bella was curled into a ball in the corner.

I went over to her and said "Love are you alright."

She looked confused. Looking around like she didn't know where she was.

"I need to see you to know how bad you are hurt. Plus I want to clean you up your covered in blood love."

With that I helped her out of her clothes. She hissed with the discomfort.

I seen her body and it was covered with bruises from her neck to her toes.

I took a wash cloth and cleaned off the blood. I felt so bad that I couldn't protect her. And her lack of self preservation. All of the other girls had nothing wrong with them.

"How is Rose.. Are the babies ok?" Bella asked weakly

"Love they are just fine you need rest." I said

"Fine but just for a short time. I'm so tired." Bella said.

As she said the words her eye lids closed and she drifted to sleep.

After a couple of hours we made it back to our village. With all the death today we only lost 1 an elder Garrett, Riley and Ben's father, my uncle on my father's side. We killed 25 men of our enemy, before they retreated.

I went out I need a blanket to wrap her up. Go quickly so we can get her into a bed.

With that Garrett jumped off as the ship was still in the water the rest pulled the ship onto shore. He came back with a blanket handed it to me saying " "You know without her our entire family would have been hurt right including my little girls, and all of our wives. We owe her a lot please make sure she is ok."

With that I went into the cabin and wrapped her up. Then carefully picked her up and carried her out. She whimpered out in pain.

When I got to the edge of the boat the whole village was there most of the women were crying. The guys helped me down carefully. So I didn't jolt her.

I got her to my room and my mother, Alice, Rose, Katie, Maggie, Irena, Bree, Angela were waiting and all kicked me out.

Saying that they would take care of her. I left with out much of a choice, but waited outside of the door.

After a few hours **my dad **came over to _me._

"**Son we have a few things to do today your mother will care for Bella."**

"_I just cant dad I need to be here."_

"**I do understand but you and I both know that the whole village needs us to prepare for winter which is less than 2 weeks away. The snow will fall and if we don't have enough food we will starve. So I am telling you let's go NOW. You have no choice Boy I need your help you have 10 minutes to tell her but I doubt she is even awake."**

"_Why cant you take one of the others."_

"**You know we all have work to be done plus we have to guard as well. You are going to be with me." **

"_But dad" _I whined _"I need to be near her…Please…"_

"**Then the quicker we get done the sooner you will be back. You have no choice. I will not argue with you any longer. We leave in 10 minutes and you will be drug along. So don't be a child. One way or another you will come with us."**

"_Fine, I see I have no choice. I am going to see Bella before I go."_

I went into the room. Alice came over to me I picked her up immediately and kissed her. She cried "It will take a week for her to wake up they hurt her really bad. She will be right as rain then."

I went over to her bed bent down and kissed her told her the things I needed to do today. And that I'm being forced to do it, then laughed saying that you would force me to go as well. Then I kissed her again. I put Alice down.

We hunted and gathered wood. All day and the rest of the week. We had enough food and wood to last the 4 month winter.

Alice was right it took Bella's body one week to heal enough for her to wake up. I stayed with her every night. Just feeling her close to me made me feel less anxious. I still feel the tingle where ever touch her. I just hold her carefully. I miss her. Her eyes, her smile, her soft body, and it is kind of torcher just being near her with out a release. But I would never take advantage of her that way she needs to rest.

I looked over at my beautiful wife and kissed her she shifted and her eyes started to flitter open. Then those perfect chocolate eyes were looking at me and smiled " I've missed you my husband."

"You have no idea my love." I said

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

…. **J** ….. _J_ … **J** …

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	8. Chapter 8

...I don't own twilight...

...Chapter 8 .…..

**Bella POV**

Oh god my body hurts everywhere. I cant move with out pain.

…_..Flashback….._

Sitting on the bench a big man went over too Katie. I know he is going to rape her. I have to do something. So I went over to him and hit him hoping to divert his attention from Katie. Then the traitor and the Chief came over to me grabbed me by my hair. Dragging me back to the cabin to beat me again. I almost wish I was back home with Phil he would beat be but never like this, and never 4 times in a row. He would let me recover. Or I just learned not to make him mad right away.

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

Awh that really hurts. I think my ribs are broken again. Only in the back this time after what seems like forever they drag me back out to Rose.

"The next time Rose I cant take another beating like that get ready I wont let any of you get hurt."

Then a really big guy got over to Angela. He said something Angela she was saying no…..no…no...no...no...no…no…no….no….no she was chanting I got up it took everything to get up and go over to him I kicked him in the groin. He fell instantly. The traitor said "your going to be sorry for that. Grabbing me roughly. Dragging me back to the cabin.

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap, Kick, punch, slap

"Now I'm going to show you how to right for me" and he started to take off his pants.

….End Of Flashback…..

I woke up screaming and the pain intensified from the movement.

Edward said "Love don't move you'll hurt yourself more."

Just hearing him makes and feeling him close to me instantly relaxes me.

(**Edward** and _Bella_ conversation)

"**Go back to sleep Love….. I'll still be here when you wake up."**

"_Is everyone alright?"_

"**Yeah everyone is just fine because of you. You were the only one that was hurt. Even Maggie, Irena****are alright. We also got all that we will need for winter. We had to close 4 homes and move them in here. Garrett and his family, Riley and his wife, Ben and his wife, and Jake and his family. We are in the process of moving them into the spare rooms. It started to snow already. This winter is going to be a hard one. Coldest one we will have in years."**

"_I need to use the bathroom"_

"**I'll carry you"**

"_If you don't mind I'd like to walk."_

"**I don't mind I just don't want you to get hurt, my love but I'll be right next to you and if you feel anything I'll help you." **

"_Great"_

With that I sat up a little fast and felt dizzy but Edward steadied me and patiently waited for me to be better. We got into the hallway and then I felt like vomiting and I couldn't stop it from coming and everything that was in my stomach came out, which wasn't much. But still made a mess. Then Esme came around the corner and started yelling in Viking. Edward said something to her. She came over to me and said something Edward he just nodded. I really need to learn this language. I'll have to talk to Edward about that.

He picked me up and said "Sorry love but I'm fearing my mother right now she said you should be in bed and how dare me not to be carrying you there. She said that I'm not to old to be punished so later that will happen. Rose will come to visit. So will almost everyone to make sure you are eating well apparently I'm not doing my best Sorry love I'll try harder."

"What I asked you to let me that isn't fair."

"Love don't worry about it wont be that bad. Plus everyone is saying that I'm hoggin you. Think I want to be with my wife."

Time seemed to pass by quickly, and I started feeling better. A few weeks later all my bruises are yellow and my ribs don't hurt as much. The snow is blowing so much and there is so much snow. I also noticed that my breasts hurt a lot. I feel nauseous on and off for weeks. I don't want to eat either but it seems that everyone is giving me food.

Everyone is teaching me the language it is slow but I am learning it. Ali has made friends with Katie's girls and plays with them. Jasper has been following Ali around as well. I understand more than I can say, but I try.

Edward seems happy that I want to learn it. We haven't made love since I was taken. I think he is worried of hurting me. We kiss and stuff. But he leaves in a hurry, to stop that. I asked Rose what to do to get him to do it with me. She said use my body and he will respond just not to loud cause mom will punish him with extra chores.

Great now I know what to do.

Lately Ali is staying in with Maggie, and Irena so we have our room all to ourselves. Ali is so happy here, and she already knows the entire language.

I went to our room after dinner. I stripped all my clothes off and hid them so he wouldn't know that I don't have any clothes on.

When he came into the room I pretended that I was sleeping so he wouldn't leave.

I felt him crawl into bed with me and I heard him take off his clothes just before.

He hugged me and just held me to him. I quickly turned to him and started kissing him. At first he was a little surprised and didn't move but that was short lived. He responded just as fast. Kissing me along my neck line down. That tingle felt so good. I never wanted it to stop. I could feel his hardness on my thigh it was so close to where I wanted it.

He stopped "honey I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont I trust you, and I'll be fine. I need you please."

I knew he wouldn't resist me so I kissed him and rolled us over so I was on top. I grabbed his length started kissing it running my tongue along the underside. He moaned and so did I. Then I put it in my mouth. I worked him up then slid him into me. I moaned It felt so good I needed this so much.

After a few minutes I rode him and the noises that he has making fueled me and I came. I milked him with my muscles causing him to spill his seed into me. I was exhausted but I sleep peacefully. And he held me the whole night.

I woke up in the middle of the night to my husband climbing on top of me saying "Sorry love I need you again." with that he entered me again and it felt like I was on fire in a very good way.

We continued for a while the rhythm was great and I think each time we do this it gets better.

I feel my orgasm coming on starting in the pit of my stomach. I moan "Edward….OH God you feel so good…Aw as I came around him.

Spurring his "Bella … (Thank the gods …..so special, and just for me in (Viking )…Bellaaaaaaaaaa. As he spilled his seed again.

"Thank you love " As I fell back asleep my husband hugging me

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	9. Chapter 9

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 9 .…..

**Bella POV**

The winter was hard and cold, and there was so much snow. My new family seemed to take it well. And our home was warm. We had food and water and was never hungry. The winter is almost finished

The women only went outside to get water, but most times the men wouldn't let us.

I was treated so different by everyone I just wanted to help and no one would let me If I was doing something no matter what it was someone always took over. That was frustrating.

I spent most of my days with Maggie, Irena , and Ali they let me do things we even played a lot.

About a month into winter I started feeling sick. I hid it well though. I vomited a lot but no one noticed.

After two weeks I haven't eaten much that didn't come back up. I was weak and didn't want to get out of bed. My husband and I made love every night sometimes two and three times a night. He was always content and wanting more.

"Love what is wrong with you?" My husband asked

"Awh ….. I don't feel well ….. I think I'll rest. Since no one lets me do anything anyway."

He laughed "Babe the reason is because you saved our family in so many ways and without you we all would be different in a bad way."

"Well I feel so useless not being able to do anything."

"Well It isn't going to change anytime soon. We are a proud clan and they love you just as much as I do."

He pulled me on top of him. The movement was so fast. It caused me to vomit right next to our bed on my clothes from last night that was as far as I got.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Sweetheart don't worry about it I am going to get my mother though she may have herbs to make you feel better. You may want to put on some clothes though. I'll be back with her."

He tossed me a new dress, pulled on his pants and left.

I laid there for a while still feeling nauseous.

I have been working on the language of my family. Maggie, Irena, and Ali has been helping me and I understand most of it, but I still have trouble speaking it. So I listen a lot.

His mother Esme came in and she only speaks Viking "Child what is wrong with you?"

followed by Edward

"I …got …sick" I had to take my time to make sure I got the words right.

She giggled and so did Edward.

"What?"

I am so confused.

"My love you are doing so well with our language, but you so got that word wrong." Edward said.

"I'm sorry" I said

His mother looked over me and she smiled "Son she is carrying, that is why she isn't feeling well. You will be a father by summer." She said in Viking

She gave me some tea and left.

"Love we are going to be parents, Ali is going to be a big sister."

I smiled and felt my stomach and it was hard and a small bump was there. I cant believe I didn't see it. This is so amazing.

"Love stay in bed. Maggie, Irena, and Ali will come to you today. I have something to do with my father today. We are moving as soon as spring breaks and we have a lot of planning to do."

With that he kissed me again and left.

About an hour later my new family came in Rose, the twins, Kate, Maggie, Irena, Ali, Bree, Angela, Esme, Vanessa, Leah, and Emily came in we talked or well I listened and rested. Someone picked up my clothes that I vomited on. Everyone was talking about the move.

**Edward POV **

I left just as all the women of my family went in my chamber. I needed to talk with the men we cant ever be that vulnerable my men agreed. We love our women and will not have that happen again.

"We need to find a place off the shore. But this place has to be like a castle. That way the walls will protect us." My father said

"Agreed we can never be in that position again. We are a strong clan, but our women are our hearts and if they are taken away our strong clan is nothing." Elezear said

"Sir we found an abandon castle just off the beach about a two week journey from here by boat." Sam my cousin said

"We will need to be ready to move in 3 weeks. At first break of spring. We all know that the clan that attacked us will come back for revenge. We wont be here when they do. If anyone needs help just speak and we will be there. We have 15 families to pack up, and 3 weeks to do it. Plus we need to make sure everything goes according to plan. Edward ask your daughter if she sees any problems happening. We wont leave anyone behind. Unless the decide to stay here. We wont force anyone to move if they don't to leave." My father said.

"I'll ask Ali if she sees anything." I said

With that I went to my little one of course she was waiting for me by the door I picked her up.

"I seen you coming for me." she giggled in Viking

"My Sweet girl did you see why I came to you?"

She giggled again and nodded.

"So anything?"

"We all will be ready, and mommy will not be sick by then. Embry's wife will have his baby in 3 days and she will have no problems with that, but that will put him behind in packing he will need help. Spring will break in 2 weeks. And we should leave sooner than 3 weeks those men come back in 3 weeks. We need to be long gone by then or a lot of us will die." Ali said

"Thanks Ali your great my pretty girl you know that right."

She smiled and nodded

"I got to go Granny needs me love ya daddy"

I'm stunned she hasn't called me that yet. I went back to my father.

"Father Ali said spring will break in 2 weeks and will need to be gone by then for in 3 weeks time they will be here. Also Embry congrats you will be a father in 3 days. Jake and Quill will you help him pack. Have Maggie, Irena, and Ali watch all your little ones in my chambers. We have so much work to do lets all work together packing and it will be done in no time."

-2 weeks later -

I loaded the last of our stuff into the boat. We have 10 boats filled with our belongings, food, and our women.

We all had on heavy clothes, and prayed to the gods for a safe journey to our new home.

Ali came up to me and said if we light the houses on fire by time the bad people get here they will be burnt to the ground, and they will think we are dead."

"Good plan little one." I said

We went out with the morning tide and had the arches light an arrow and shoot them at our old homes effectively setting our old homes on fire.

We could see them well into the night. By morning we could only see smoke. We had also made many make shift graves. Looking like a mass funeral.

On my boat I had Em, Jazz, Garrett and myself. The women were Rose, Bella, Ali, Katie, Maggie, Irena, and the twins.

My fathers boat had My father, Riley, Embry, Stephan. The women were my mother, Bree, Sarah, Elizabeth, and their children (Stephan's two boys about Jazz's age., and Embry's 3 small children 2 boys and a baby girl)

On Elezear boat Elezear, Jared and their wives and families

On Jakes boat Jake, Quill, Seth, and their wives and families.

On Sam's boat Sam, Paul, and their wives and families

On Ben's boat Ben, Tyler and Brody and their wives and families.

On Mikes boat Mike and Eric, their wives and families

On the next 3 boats are our warriors and live stock , the warriors are our cousins but they are un-wed with no families yet.

While we were at sea we pulled our boats together so we would arrive together My boat, Jakes boat, my father's are the fastest so hooking them all together makes even our weakest link stronger. We are a strong Clan, leaving no one behind. The two weeks went fast and we all helped everyone we ate together, when we seen the shore we unhooked our boats and separated for everyone's safety.

We pulled our boats ashore. I took our warriors and went to the castle and it was abandoned. So we went back to our families and un loaded the boats within the week we had everything in the castle the live stock in the barn area all of our stuff in our rooms. We even had a great kitchen for all the women to work in and best of all the kitchen had running water. We would have to fix the bathroom to have running water and a flushing toilet but we are safer in here. The wall around the castle is 15 feet tall and it has 4 guard posts on the corners. 4 smaller posts in the middle. The rooms like suites are enough for each family member as before in the village. All in all this was a great move for us to support and protect our families. We even have 4 gardens to make summer food crops that is also protected by the great wall.

In our suite we had 5 rooms that connected Ali had one and we had one and we had 3 open rooms. But each family suite was almost the same. Suite had a bathroom without running water.

The months went by and everyone was happy and we went out hunting, the women planted the crops and did laundry Bella was excited to help my family was so stubborn for months and they still are barely letting her help.

I told them that she needed something to do and she said that she was bored. Bella was getting round with our child. Katie is also pregnant. Rose just found out that she is carrying again. Vanessa, Emily, Leah, Sarah, Bree are pregnant as well. Most of the babies will be born just before the winter months.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is how the families of the Cullen Clan

( Carlisle, Sam ,Paul, Elezear, Tyler are brothers )

Carlisle-Esme

Alice_-Bella-Edward Emmett-Rose Jasper

Baby Henry Emily baby

Elezear -Carmen

Katie-Garrett James Ben-Angela Stephan-Elizabeth Riley-Breannah

| | | (dead) | | | |

Maggie Irena Baby Baby Conner Laurence Baby

Sam- Emily

Jake- Venessa Quill-Clair Jared-Jill Embry-Sarah

Baby Baby Jack Lou Andy Lilly

Paul-Racheal

Lilia -Seth Mike-Jess Eric-Lauren Brody-Brandy

Sophie Baby Matt Leslie Brook Bill

Tyler -Jane

Vince Nick John Tim Alex Leah-Chris

Baby

-*** the ones that have Baby under their name is pregnant***-

I hope that cleared up some confusion on who was related to whom.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	10. Chapter 10

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 10 .…..

**Bella POV**

The days are going quickly. Everyone seemed happy in our new home. It only took 2 weeks to get running water in our bathrooms. All the women worked together to cook and clean. We have a laundry room and everyone woman helps.

We are safe, but the men have been making arrows for each tower. I guess better to be prepared.

The men fixed the draw bridge first day and made sure that no one could get in anywhere else.

All the women took turns going to the cliffs to gather eggs from the birds there.

We also have a smoke house to smoke our meat for winter.

I refuse to just sit and watch everyone work even if they get mad.

Today was Maggie, Ren and Ali that needed to go to the cliffs to gather the eggs. It is a 5 mile walk there and 5 miles back.

"Mommy we are going to leave in about 20 minutes to gather eggs. We want to be able to play on the way back." Ali said

"I'm going to go with you three. We will have fun. You don't care right Ali." I said

"Auntie we would love for you to come with us." Maggie said

"Yeah, it would be fun, do you think they will let you go Auntie?" Ren said.

"Yeah they wont care I'm positive plus you guys can teach me some more Viking words." I said

With that I went to Rose and told her my plans for the day. She was not happy but she mumbled something that ment 'at she wont be able to do work here'

Please tell everyone that is where I'm going and I left.

We walked through a small wooded area. Then there was a large grass land.

It felt good to contribute to the clan. I am almost 8 months pregnant and my belly is huge.

"Girls we can play as soon as we get the eggs okay" I said

"Alright Auntie….mommy" the girls said

By mid morning we made it to the cliffs. Maggie climbed down and gathered the eggs to put in the basket.

She went down 4 times and we put them in another basket. We got about 8 dozen eggs. That only took us about an hour. We started heading back.

We stopped about half way there. The girls played after lunch in the meadow just before getting into the woods.

I was watching them and I seen something out the corner of my eye there was men coming toward us and they were about 2 miles away.

"Girls get over here now." Ali went into a vision. Maggie dragged her over.

"We got to go" I picked up the one of the basket put the other three on the backs of the girls. "Now run all the way back we have to warn the others …. don't stop …..I'll keep up …don't worry we will be alright….GO FAST."

We all ran but my Prego butt go really tired I still ran but it was like a quick walk the girls were about a mile ahead. The men were about a mile behind me, but gaining by the second. I put the basket down and continued to run. After 5 minutes I was out of breath. I refused to give up so I kept moving. Toward the castle. The girls were to the bridge, and I was relieved they were safe. I turned just as something hit me in the head I fell to the ground. I protected my baby by curling into a ball. My head was pounding, but I was not getting hit.

The men were talking Viking

"They put up the bridge boss. What are we going to with that?" one man with dark hair and eyes.

"She is with child we should kill her, and move on boss." the short one said

"Shut up I may want to ravage her." the boss guy said

"We could get paid to return her." the fat one said.

"We are talking her to our ship, I'll keep her for another of my wives."

"What of the child she carries" one man with dark hair and eyes.

"As soon as she delivers it will be killed." the boss said

They dragged me to their boat. Put me on it and started to put the sail up they havent tied my hands yet so I'm keeping quiet I will need to jump into the water and swim to shore then hide and go home. There is blood on the side of my head, and it is hard to see out of my left eye.

The boat was moving along the coast. The men are kind of keeping an eye on me. After 5 days my guard fell asleep and I took my chance I stood up, grabbed a small dagger and quickly jumped off. At first it was really hard to swim in my skirt, and the water was so cold. But I did my best and finally got to shore. It is night time so I don't think anyone noticed my absences yet. I walked to the grass then covered up my tracks so they couldn't follow me.

I walked towards the castle. I am so cold. I take off my slip rub it in dirt so it isn't so white, and I can blend in better. I wrap my slip over my shoulders to keep warm. I walked that whole night. I walked till the sun was over my head. I then made a fire. It needed to be put out by dark. I then made a spear so I could fish after an hour I caught one cooked it and ate half of it. Then I wrapped it in large leaf. I then made rope to make a bag to carry my stuff. I then put out the fire. It was still light out so I decided to rest I'm tired. As I no longer felt heat from the sun. I got a few hours of sleep. And I still felt tired but rested. I walked that whole night. I used the spear as a walking stick. The next morning I fished again and caught 3 large fish then started another fire cooked the fish wrapped them up ate the one I cooked yesterday. Put the fire out packed the fish in my bag and moved again.

I went to a different place to hide so I could sleep for a few hours. This went on for a week but I didn't have to fish. I moved at night and sleep during the day. I really don't know how far away I went I was on that ship for 5 days and 6 nights.

All I can think about is getting back to my family. I miss them so much

As the fish ran out I again fished and started another fire. To cook and move

This went on for 2 weeks or so then I seen the cliff where we get the eggs I'm positive that is the spot. I climb up the cliff slowly so I don't fall. I finally got to the top. Looked around and seen this is our cliffs. There was no one following me. I walk the 5 miles to the castle. I am so tired and all I want is Edward. It is still dark and I should be there in a couple of hours

I walked and walked and walked…

Then I seen it the castle's draw bridge… it was closed like it is every night….

I walk out of the woods … up to the it and say

"Edward"

And everything went black…..

**Emmett POV **

It has been almost 4 weeks since the girls came back without my sister saying that someone was attacking us we were on alert. We my brothers and I went to the horses and it was 3 hours after and we weren't being attacked so we went to get Bells back by time we got to the beach they were goneand no traces of which direction they took her

Katie has been taking care of Ali and we have been basically force feeding my middle brother.

Ali cries blaming herself that is when I go and pick up my niece and get her to calm down. My father is almost as bad as Edward. The whole clan is so depressed losing Bells

Tonight is my night to be on watch I do it 5 out of 7 days. I took Edward's days. He has been pretty useless.

Then I seen a small figure and heard Edward and that figure collapsed.

I yelled "Drop the bridge NOW Garrett. Jazz cover me got it. Ben go get my dad and bring him to Ed's chamber I know That is Bells" I took the steps two at a time. I got outside I was worried that it was a trap but I wouldn't let Bells lay there like that. I ran and scooped her up quickly and whispered "I got you little sister your safe." running back inside close the gate and raise the bridge.

As I got to Edward's chamber everyone was following me. She weighted a lot less. I opened the door and barged in get your ass up now brother we need to help her now. I laid her on the bed Edward was right next to me whispering to her and everyone was praying to the gods not to take her away from us again. My dad came in and looked her over. She needs water now get it he yelled and many brought water, some brought food,

After an hour dad said she just needs rest and wake her in a little while to give her more water .

Edward never let go of her hand. Rose and our mother came in and kicked us out saying she needs to be changed. "I'm not going anywhere I've seen all of her and she is my wife." he basically yelled at our mother.

"Fine you can stay but you" she pointed to me "Out NOW. Go back to your post, Son."

I left the room and went back to the wall

**Edward POV **

My love is next to me and she looks so weak. My mother wanted me to leave and I refused to let her out of my site. They bathed her and changed her clothes. She lost a lot of weight, and she looked dehydrated, but she is still carrying, and I felt the baby move already. Ali came in and we both climbed on to the bed and we held her. The best night sleep in almost a month.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	11. Chapter 11

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 11 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

My whole life was sleeping right next to me and Ali was on the other side. I am absolutely certain that I looked like horrible. I wasn't ever leaving her to do anything again.

Ali said "Yeah you will. In fact Em will be here in 10 minutes to force you to clean yourself up before Bells wakes up. She don't need to worry about you as well."

"I am not leaving." I said

"I know so I had Em, Garrett, Jake, Seth and Embry come to remove you without hurting her. She wont even wake up she is too weak and if you do Em is going to beat the crap out of you." Ali said

I am not leaving this bed without Bella I thought

"God and you would think that I am the little kid." Ali said

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Bella. Inhaling her scent.

**Ali POV**

"God and you would think that I am the little kid." I said

Great he is going to do this the hard way. I have been having visions all day, and he never leaves the bed without force. All I have to do is make sure he don't wake my mommy up. Which he will if I only take Em, Garrett, Jake, et Seth and Embry. So I included Quil, Jared, Brody, and Mike. I also am having Rose to come to stay with Bella. Granny is watching them.

He is such a baby god she will be fine in a week or so I've seen it. Although she is going to be just as bad if she don't take it easy as soon as she wakes up.

(**Em** and _Ali_)

"_Em are the guys ready to get Edward cleaned up?"_

"**Yeah sure Ali but do we really need 8 of us?" **

I am so irrated I growled _"Yes if not he will wake her up and she needs to sleep until tomorrow. So when you wiggle him away each man grab him you cover his mouth so he cant scream that will end badly."_

"**Umm I don't think it is good to make Eddie mad especially since Bella just got back."**

"_You need to listen to me please I may only be 6 but if you don't do this my mommy will not get better before she has the baby and she dies having it. So do it or it will be my daddy's fault and he will never survive and care for us and my mommy will die. Uncle Please help me."_

"**Fine guys Garrett, Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brody, and Mike we need to quietly go in there and get Ed out and in the tub."**

"Umm. Not that I'm against you man but won the be pissed." Seth said

"**It is life and death according to miss Ali so we listen …..right?"**

"Yup lets do it and then we lock him in the bathroom." Jake said

"You know Em He is going to beat the shit out of us when he gets ahold of us right." Mike said

"**Grow a pair you whimp. This is going to happen and if you don't help I'll tell him it was your idea."**

With that they all agreed and I went to the bathroom to fill the tub even if it was going to be cold at least he will be clean.

**Emmett POV**

We went into Edward's chambers and he was holding Bells like she was going to vanish. I totally understand but I wont allow him to kill her so this is forced on me and the boys. Mike is such a women, whinnie little bitch, maybe we should check and see if he has a pussy.

All of went in we discussed where each of us will be and me and Seth are taking his right arm and head/chest, Garrett will take his left arm ,Jake Embry, and Quil will take his right leg , Jared, Brody, and Mike will take left leg.

Please help us gods calm his rath.

"Alright guys lets do this" I whispered yelled

I wiggled him far enough away not to wake Bells then we all grabbed him at the same time I covered his mouth and we dragged him out to the bathroom. He was trying to get free and we dropped him into the tub.

Everyone stepped back so he couldn't hit us

"Get out of my way I need to get back to Bella!" Edward screamed

"Sorry Bro you need to clean yourself up so Bella doesn't worry herself for you being an idiot. She will need strength to deliver your child, and Ali said she will die if she has to worry about your ass. Get your ass in gear. Clean yourself up and eat something. Rose is with her now giving her a sponge bath. And changing her clothes. Ali said she will wake up tonight so you need to be clean and help her. We all need her to survive this. It isn't all about just you needing her." I said

"Fine I will but not a minute longer than absolutely necessary. I need her forever."

I basically told the other guys that I could handle it now. I Whispering to Garrett and Jake to stay right outside the door just incase.

It Edward all morning to get himself cleaned. I was worried he would fight us tooth and nail, but that was until Bella was in danger.

I just hope Ali was right about the baby and her survival.

**Bella POV **

I woke up. I was so confused where am I?

I looked around I'm in my bed and I see my love, My husband sitting next to me. He looked so happy. I looked to my other side to see Ali sitting on the bed smiling at me.

"I told them you'd wake up right now." Ali said.

"Love do you need anything?" Edward said

I nodded I was so thirsty but I couldn't talk. So I pointed at my throat.

"She needs a drink dad." Ali said

Rose brought in some water in a glass and handed it to my husband. I sipped on the water and my throat hurt. But the water made it feel better.

Even though my throat hurt I needed to say some things immediately

"I love so much and I missed you." I whispered

"I love you so much baby. I barely lived without you here by my side."

"Promise me, If something happens to me you will take care of our little Ali, And our baby."

"Bella, Baby, I umm… don't think….."

"Stop right there they will need you just as much as I do. Even If I'm not here you need to promise for me to keep them safe and loved." I whispered

"I cant promise ….." He said

"PROMISE ME HUSBAND" I yelled hurting my throat.

(One week later)

I am so weak yet I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I have been so worried about my Edward. I need to survive this for my family.

Ali said that I'll have the baby today. She said at twilight the baby will arrive. I'm starting to feel contractions and the sun just raised. I'm being held by my husband. I groan and his hand moved to my stomach and you could feel my muscles tighten all through my stomach.

"We need to get up and moving. I need to get my mom in here." Edward said.

"I just want a few more minutes with you before we wont have any more free time." I laughed then groaned the muscles tighten every few minutes.

It hurts so much but the baby will be so worth all the pain.

"I'm going to try to sleep Ali said the baby wont be here till dark so I need to rest my dear." I giggled

"I'll stay with as long as you want. Lets rest." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you husband!" I said

"As I love you. My Bella" Edward said.

I closed my eyes and went to back to sleep.

I woke up with a sharp pain through my stomach. I opened my eyes and tried to breath through the pain like Rose did, but this is so hard. My husband was still holding on to me

"Edward wake up please it hurts a lot. "

"Baby I am going to get my mom she knows what to do Rose will know as well. I will be back."

With that he got up so fast and ran out the door. The pain came back even worse then last time. And only a minute went by. I heard yelling something along the line "get in there…. Baby coming ….in a lot of pain"

I could be wrong still don't know the language very well.

This pain was 10 times worse than the last one. And it was not even a minute since the last one. I'm panting to try to help with the pain. This pain didn't go away and it was getting worse. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Owie, owie, owie, Owie, owie, owie, Owie, owie, owie."

Breathing works better. So I'm going between Panting and deep breathing. I need to stay calm. How long is these suppose to last? Now it feels like someone is stabbing me with a dagger in the stomach.

Esme, Rose, Katie came in with water.

"This cant happen you promised Mommy Please please….Daddy do something else she isn't doing good. Her future is gone help me." Ali said

"Get her out of here she isn't helping." Esme said and Em picked my daughter up and carried her out."

"Edward, I hurt so much."

"Love I know please keep fighting I need you."

"You promised me….. just remember you promised."

The pain shot through me again and I was so weak. My vision is blurring…..I'm seeing spots…I cant do it any more so much pain.

An everything went black…..

**(I was going to stop here but that just cruel )**

**Esme POV**

I have delivered many babies, but something wasn't right. Her contractions are none stop the pain has lasted the whole time and there is so much blood between her legs. I have to get the baby out so we can save my daughter.

I checked her and I seen a foot I pushed it back in and put my hands in her to turn the baby but her muscles were still constricted

I pushed the baby so hard then the baby some how turned and I pulled it out A very large baby boy. And he cried so loud. I handed him to Rose and went back to Bella.

I delivered the placenta.

Bella was still bleeding there is just something wrong.

I put my hand in her again and I felt it there was something else in there….. cant be …

I pulled it out a small bag of waters I broke it and a small little girl came out and whimpered. I smacked her on her bottom and she cried a healthy wale.

I pulled out the next placenta, and felt her belly and pushed on it pushing, and rolling to get the muscles to clamp down to get the bleeding to stop.

Finally the bleeding stopped… Katie came in with new clothes… and Angela brought in the water…. Bree brought in more towels…. Em, Garrett, Jake, Quil, and Embry get him out right now while we need to clean her up and he needs to clean immediately… My stubborn boy is going to fight on this

"CARLISLE GET IN HERE NOW AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON I NEED TO WORK." I SCREAMED

My husband came in with 7 more warriors and carried my son out kicking and screaming.

We need to burn the sheets, and blankets with blood on ….in fact everything that has blood on it…. and the afterbirth to prevent any bad happenings

We are giving it to the fire gods to prevent the fury of the gods.

Rose is feeding the babies the little girl is less than half the size of the boy, but seems to be just as healthy.

Bella has not woke up yet.

The fire was going we put all the things in them all for the gods I prayed to the gods for my daughter isn't out of the woods yet. She lost so much blood.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	12. Chapter 12

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 12 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Edward POV**

My love is so weak. She hasn't woke up yet we are feeding her very carefully

Rose and Katie are taking turns feeding my children. They bring them to me so we can visit Bella.

I named our children My boy is Anthony Mason Cullen, and my little girl is Annabella Marie Cullen. We didn't want to anger the gods.

My love sleeps a lot. I refuse to leave her side.

Anthony is the biggest baby of the clan, and Annabella is the smallest of the clan. She may be small but she is strong. Annabella has my reddish hair and right now dark blue eyes. Anthony has Bella's hair but my untamed part. He has a bright blue eye.

_* 2 days later *_

My love woke up she was very weak.

My mother came and said "Son she may die anyway she has a fever. I fear the great infection and you know where the herbs are. I will know by tomorrow. If she has it you will need to fetch it. Prepare like you are leaving tomorrow."

"Son, we need to start to prepare for winter so we don't starve or freeze. We go into the woods now you need to participate, We need your help, our family needs you to help."

I had no choice so I figured the sooner I leave the sooner I get back. My mother came over to my chambers to care for Bella.

It did feel good to work at chopping down the trees and hunt. There were 12 of us working hard.

We hooked the 8 large trees to the horses. And we dragged them to the castle so we were close to the castle. Then 6 of them chopped them up making firewood. Placing it in wagons to get it into the castle.

Ali came over to me as soon as we got there. "Your going I seen, but don't dally. You will need these things give them to the woman. She gave me a beautiful gem, money that she had and a small diamond. You will take Garrett, Embry, Jake, Seth, Quil, Nick, John and Tim. The thing is she wont give you the herb unless you agree to take the thing she hates. You will need this as well she handed me a bag and a sling."

"Sweat heart I'm not bringing the children with me." I said

"I know but you will need it carry it with you to the market." Ali said

"I am confused but I trust you and I'll do as you say." I said

"Leave quickly and the winds will help you go now love you daddy. Mommy will get better faster if you leave now." Ali said.

We left quickly with my dad's approval especially since Ali said it was necessary.

_- *1 ½ weeks later *-_

We arrived on the shore and walked to the market.

There were stations with people everywhere

(every time Edward talks to his men he is speaking Viking, and Edward is the only one speaking English not any of his men.)

"Bro this is the same place that we got Bells and Ali from." Em said.

"I was unaware but that is fine we need to go quickly." I said.

"this is the market stay alert and close"

I looked at a merchant "where is the herbs at Sir" I asked

He pointed and I went in that direction. I seen the herb, and a small baby girl standing in a corner. Her mother came over and smacked her for nothing and the mother muttered quietly "you stupid girl, your so useless, God I hate you." the girl didn't cry she rubbed her face but stayed silent.

"I need these herbs please miss." I said

"Eddie please lets get out of here, I may kill that bitch if she hits that child again." Em said

"Em focus we need the herbs and the stuff Ali sent us for and we have to be quick." I said

"Here is payment" I handed her the Gem and the diamond

"That is to much take that thing and you have a deal." she pointed at the baby, and I knew what Ali meant.

"Fine but I need to know a little to tell her when she is old not that she will ever come back." I said

"Fine Fine I wanted to drowned that thing as soon as I had it. My name is Renee I had 2 daughters that died almost 2 years ago one was almost 17 Isabella the other was 5 or 6 Mary. They were stupid as well but Isabella would have cared for that. Isabella didn't even know I was pregnant. Phil hates this thing too" Then she grabbed the child by the hair and dragged her over to the table. Put her on the table handed me the kid . I handed her to Em and said "take her away and treat her like your child but turn your back so that bitch cant see you being nice to her. Console her. Your uncle Em to her."

I was so angry

"Boss let it go at least she is safe, Bella will be happy that you saved her from that monster. I can see the resemblance of Bella" Jake whispered

"One more thing what is her name? and give me the herbs." I said

"Girl is her name and here is all the herbs." She said handing the herbs to me

"Gentlemen we need to get supplies and go plus we need to feed the little one." I said

"Not that I care but why did that woman look like Bella?" Seth asked

"I'd say that she was her mother and that child is her little sister." I said.

"You know that Bella looked like that when we first picked her up right. I thought auntie was going to kill Em for her bruises."

After 30 minutes we had everything we needed and more the people just was giving us stuff we paid for everything and left. Uncle Em was getting the baby happy.

"Em and Embry go to the boat put the baby in the cabin We will be there soon. Set up a bath for her as well." I said

We hurried to go out with the tide. As soon as we were at sea Em came to me and said "Bath is ready, but Ed your going to be so pissed that is why I waited to tell or show you rather. She is in rough shape bro."

"Thanks Em"

I want into my cabin the little girl was sitting there she looked so scared and tiny. Anthony was bigger than her. She had Brown hair just a shade darker than Bella's. And her eyes are blue a shade darker than Ali's. I smiled at my new daughter and told her everything was going to be alright. I told her what I was going to give her a bath.

I took off her clothes and she was far worse than Bella was when she first arrived. I wanted to kill those monsters. She had cuts in her hair and whip marks on her small back. It had to burn when I washed her hair, but it had to be done since her hair was matted with dried blood. After I was done I got her dried her off got her dressed.

She started to cry "Me go Pee Pee." the girl said.

"Did you go?" she shook her head no and flinched away

"you got to go then right?" she nodded

I picked her up held her over a bucket "Ok sweetness you can go"

I wiped her off with a cloth placed her on the bed "Now go to sleep my little one." and I walked out to my men.

"Guys she needs a name any suggestions, We don't want to piss the gods off so lets have it."

"Sarah"

"Marie"

"Elizabeth"

"Samantha"

"Joy"

"Carlie"

"Hope"

"How about we go Carlie Hope Cullen that is settled then she sleeps and she is so obedient, and smart. She is trained to go to the restroom as well." I said

"Sounds good Little bro" Em said

"Lets go see if she likes the name? Not until she wakes up though she needs her rest." I said

We worked hard and so we traveled quickly.

Then we heard a loud scream from the cabin. Me, Em, and Garrett drew our swords and went into the cabin. My men were on alert as well. My little one was sleeping and screaming she was having a bad dream

"Em go tell the men everything is alright." I said.

"Sweetheart everything is alright I wont let anyone hurt you ever again."

I said as I shook her gently. She opened her eyes slowly and looked so scared. Like I would hurt her.

"I wont hurt you. I promise my little one. We have to pick out a name for you I …..we actually think Carlie Hope Cullen what do you think?"

She nodded "Like" she said

"Now go back to sleep we will get there where you will meet my wife and your sisters and brother, they will love you so much Carlie." I said as I kissed her head.

"No one will ever miss treat you again. Sleep my dear." I said.

I tucked her in under the covers. Kissed her again and left

She had nightmares every time she sleeps. She started vomiting after the first night. She felt so bad and tried to clean it up herself. I cared for her. And gave her an herb to make her sleep. She needed to rest and heal her body.

_- *1 ½ weeks later *-_

We arrived home gave my love the herbs and she got better. I showed her Carlie, Anthony, Annabella she loved them so much. After a few days she was good as new caring for our children. Carlie is no longer having nightmares. Everyone is so surprised at how smart she is. I know no one will ever hurt her since she is protected by our clan.

**Bella POV**

I have been so weak until my husband came home and gave me some tea. We talked a lot since he told me of the woman he got the herbs from and I knew that she was my mother and she hurt my other sister, that I am raising as my own child. Carlie my sweet, smart quiet daughter. Annabella is so small but she is strong. Anthony is a big boy with his daddy's green eyes. My boy weights more than Carlie. I am nursing them minus Carlie.

Everything was so good in my life. I have the best family. The thing that I miss is my husband it has been so long since we have intimate, but I plan to fix that as soon as I can mom Esme said that I needed to wait for a while longer for my body to completely heal.

My love came up to me "I need you my love." He said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him showing me how aroused he is

"Me too, but mom said we need to wait." I said.

"Awh, my love I'll wait for eternity for your body to be ready for mine. Not only that my mother will probably hurt me if we did this to soon. I still want you so bad it hurts my love."

I pushed him away "ah you make it so hard to resist you. But I just got you back and you have been working so hard to provide us for the winter. I'll talk to mom to find out when she says we can. I'll even ask Rose and Em to watch our children. If mom says it is ok."

The look he gave me was most definitely a pout, but mostly he was joking.

He kissed me then he kissed the kids and left, having so much to do before winter. That way no one freezes or starves. We had many babies in the clan now. Annabella was the smallest. Anthony is the largest. Rose just had her babies Emma and Robert. I don't think I want to have any more children since it looks like this family has twins every time it gives birth. See it would be easier to list the single births which there was only 1 Bree had one baby(Bridget) the other 7 of us had twins. We joke that it is in the water.

We worked hard all of us preparing for winter. I talked to mom and she said I had to wait a while longer to be intimate with my husband. I need him so much and I know he needs me as well. Rose told me ways I could help my husband in other ways. I had Rose and Katie take the children for the night. I went to my chambers to prepare to help my husband.

I waited for hours. I fell asleep waiting for so long before he came into the chamber.

I was having the best dream where my husband was rubbing me, kissing me, licking me, I was so aroused. What a great dream I moaned. In my dream my husband was naked and hovering above me. It felt so good. It's a dream right. He entered me it felt like heaven I moved against him. This dream is so real. He thrusted into me and again and again. I was so close my stomach started to tingle and my muscles closed around him. "Edward" I moaned that caused him to spill into me. At that moment I knew I was no longer sleeping. I looked at my husband.

**(Edward **vs. _Bella_)

He gazed at me **"My love you are better than I remember. I am sorry I didn't last as long as you needed or wanted." **

"_Your mom is going to kill us she said no" I said_

"**But the kids are over at Rose and Katie's and you said if we could they would be there." He said**

"_Honey don't worry I'll be fine. I cant get pregnant the first time after birth right?" I said._

"**Oh…man mom is going to be so angry… with me…..you just got better. Love I cant live with out you please don't leave me again."**

"_Don't worry husband the gods wouldn't give us a gift we couldn't handle. We will be fine. Lets just not tell your mom right away. K."_

"**Alright just promise you'll take it easy."**

"_I'll try I shouldn't get pregnant, but since we already did it can we do it again. I was kind of dreaming I couldn't believe it was real."_

"**I'll give you anything you want my love."**

"_Your mom is going to know soon enough I suck at lying to her like she just knows." _

"**We'll talk to Ali as well just to be safe. She will let us know specification to follow and you will follow them."**

With that he entered me again I moaned at the way he filled so completely. We made love 6 more times that night and it was wonderful.

Until the sun and we had to go see the kids and we were ambushed by his mother. And she knew

"Bella I told you to wait little one." Esme said

"I know I'm sorry I just couldn't I'll be ok." I said.

"I should have warned you are very fertile after birth. My son I'm so disappointed in you." Esme said

The months to follow I was restricted from doing much besides caring for the little ones.

I was in fact pregnant again but I love being with child. I love feeling the little one move.

Edward was very strict on my do's and don'ts Carlie was so smart she was talking in full sentences and playing with Henry they were inseparable

Jasper and Ali were inseparable as well.

We also had 20 new families that joined us they were the Whitlocks, Hales, the McCarty, and the Brandons they lived in the servents quarters.

They helped us a lot and became part of our family. We worked together so we would all survive the winter. We also needed so much more food and firewood to get us through the winter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	13. Chapter 13

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 13 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella Pov**

My life is good I am living, Pregnant again and mom was furios with my husband I was worried for him but dad saved him.

My new sister Carlie came back here with Edward. For many nights she would wake up screaming we would take turns calming her down and rocking her back to sleep. My twins are sleeping through the night now.

My love is so caring and loving.

_10 years later _

Ali and Jasper are getting married today.

Henry and Carlie are inseparable.

There are over 200 families that we are in care of. We have servants now, but we still do things for our self. We help our people. The land is thriving. We don't want for anything. The Cullen Clan is the leaders, but if anyone needs any help we all work together. Everyone has a job. Everyone works together. We are a thriving Clan. We are constitantly getting new families to join our clan. We give them a small hut and everyone works on getting what ever the new family needs.

Mom and Dad are still getting around really good. I have had 10 kids and I am pregnant again. Ali - 15 Carlie - 10 ½ Anthony, Annabella - 10 Edward Jr., Ella - 9 Brendon, Brian - 6 ½ Elizabeth, Brittney - 3 ½

Rose and Lilia has been Keeping up with me, and Katie passed me with the triplets she had last time. We pray to our gods for healthy children.

The wedding was very nice My husband walked Ali down the aisle. She smiled and said it was going to be perfect. My husband placed Ali's hand into Jazz's hand he has been so protective of her ever since we came here. The food was great and everyone loved it. The gifts that they were given. They were given a suite in the castle. Mom and I talked to Ali about all that was expected of a wife. Ali said "Nana and Mom I seen what you have said please don't." she said with a blush.

We told her any way and she blushed through the entire conversation. I was humored.

Life was good now.

My life was so hard in the beginning. Having to deal with Phil, protecting Ali, being beat,

But with out all the horrible stuff I wouldn't have meet my love and even with the hard times I had with being kidnapped again, beat again.

Being kidnapped again, escaping, living on my own with nothing making it back to my love almost dying giving birth.

But life is worth all the hardships I endured for my happy life. I tell him I love him everyday.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I hope everyone liked this story. Sorry this chapter was so short. But this is the end. May have a sequel and out takes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
